


Surf Curse -- Freaks 1:21 -1:06

by obi_tl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, aus and timelines that may be canon but may not be i will probably never know at this point, everything platonic you nasty, expect quotes at the beginning at basically all of these, i hate doing tags but hey whatever, lol pestle tiktok go brrr, nah jkjk, unless, we live for angst and anxious beta reads at nine pm but basically 10 pm lol, what if i pasted all of this into wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_tl/pseuds/obi_tl
Summary: yeah i made the title a song I listen to repeatedly every night that gives off both Tubbo&Tommy vibes AND Doctor Stein (soul eater) vibes.no but seriously at the timestamp it gives off the vibes from when Stein was going increasingly insane from the Keishin's thingy and kept himself from going to Spirit or the kids for help and instead went to Medusa. (lol I can rant about soul eater all day)AYO- AYO SIT! READ vthese are all oneshots, might paste these into wattpad, might not! you never know. im keeping the whole caution and saying that this is just a little separate timeline thing.all platonic, I feel the need to say again.and finally, look at like those little chapter-summary things/beginning notes for the potential TWs, and to see me fuck around.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, ahem but mostly, all/platonic/you/horny/miu/kinnies





	1. 1 4 2 3:20 -1:46

**Author's Note:**

> lol im like drowning in pestle and Ajax-overload tiktok. its not even funny. I just looked up "ajax overload" on impulse one day and boom, cant escape. im not complaining though.  
> i havent taken a shower in like two days oops.  
> WAIT WAIT BUT LIKE WHATS UP WITH THE ODD1SOUT DRAMA? LIKE EVERYONES SAYING NOT TO SUPPORT HIM BUT IVE BEEN AVOIDING EVERY CONTENT BESIDES DANGANRONPA FOR THE PAST MONTH SO IM CONFUSED.  
> oh shit tws oh um-
> 
> **/////||||||||////**  
> TW TW TW UM PULL OVER  
> \----------------------  
> idk fuck um  
> sad tubbo?  
> IM NOT GOOD AT THIS SHIT FUCK

> **_"the sad moment when you can feel you and your best friend slowly drifting apart."_ **

lassitude hung in the thin air, the two boys - one with silky gold hair, the other with fluffy oak locks - sat in silence by a slim lake, both not so sure of what to say. 'hey i know we're basically in the middle of a war and all that shit but maybe wanna come to bed already?' . no, though both felt their calves shake with exhaustion neither could bring themselves to lay in a bed that can be blown from its spot in a moments notice.

tubbo silently scooted closer to his friend, who, with a silent sigh, opened his arms. slight struggle in the process, tubbo finally found himself, back flush against the other's chest, snuggled against his friend. admittedly it was better than sitting silently in the chilling air.

"hey tommy . . ." the brunette trailed off. he felt the gaze of the blonde drilling holes into his skull.

"yes tubbo?" that welcoming english accent responded.

"promise," tubbo sniffed, not from the emotions but from how stuffy his nose had gotten from the cold air, "promise you'll never leave me?"

tommy chuckled quietly, the rumbling laughs massaged the older's back.

"of course, tubbo." 

tubbo huffed, he didn't want a plain 'of course'. 'of course's never worked out in movies. the moment the lead looked away from the support, they were gone and had betrayed the 'of course'.

tubbo rolled so his chest was pressed against tommy's, a pinky held to the brit's face.

"pinky promise?"

"what are we, in second grade?"

tubbo bit his lip and forcefully grabbed his protesting friend's wrist, holding it up and crushing the other's fingers - excluding the pinky - flush against his palm.

"h-hey!"

"pinky promise." tubbo linked pinky's with tommy, waiting for the other brit to give in.

"fine, pinky promise." tommy huffed, raising their linked pinky's up and down, sort of like a single-finger handshake.

tubbo smiled and rolled back to his original position, brown orbs scanning the starry night sky.

tommy leaned his head down to bury into his friend's shoulder, arms protectively secured around his abdomen.

how their friendship lit up most of their days.

and how their friendship would be the doom of most of their days.

i suppose pinky promises never work in movies either.


	2. Sex with a Ghost 1:30 / 3:54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my therapist knows Ranboo's name.  
> on that note who wants to like give her a tip because listening to me go on and on about how relatable his character is then over-thinking and concluding in many different ways that I might be some psychopath can't be easy at all.  
> ALSO YOU CANNOT TELL ME THAT LISA (Genshin Impact) DOESNT KIN IIDA, LIKE THEY RUN IDENTICALLY TF SIS IS JUST RUNNING LIKE THAT ONE GYM TEACHER FROM MY MONTESSORI TAUGHT US "uwu hold your fingers together but dont pinch them and make the arm and foot opposite - example owo left foot out right arm out" (btw ly ms. lillith)
> 
> TWs, TWs . . .   
> uh, well shit man how about i give you the prompt and you see what the TWs are?  
> prompt:  
> "someone living alone in a mansion and slowly going insane thinking there's a ghost"

> **_"i spent all that time haunted by the ghost of someone you never really were."_ **

tubbo sat himself on a sturdy suitcase, his legs feeling tingly and beads of sweat clinging to his skin. rays of sun filtered through the blinds he sat beside, the room he had chosen was reasonably big - bigger and _cleaner,_ despite the dust, than his last room - and held a welcoming tone.

he rubbed his index and middle pads against the slanted blinds, pale skin meeting dust's next cousin.

finally, the boy pushed himself off the suitcase and welcomed a long - and tiring - afternoon of fixing up the old place and setting up his bed. he wouldn't want to sleep on cold floorboards, especially those that could hold grime from the previous years.

> **_"I hate when people say "ghosts aren't real.""_ **
> 
> **_"if only you could see what I see."_ **

the brunette's arms flailed, fighting against the blankets he subconsciously draped over his head. he sat up, finally tugging the soft material off his face; his hair sticking to his skin as he gasped for air.

the voice echoed, _that face_ stained his vision. he pulled the blankets to secure around his body, brown gaze urgently scanning his surroundings.

"just a dream, yeah. yeah, it was just a dream." tubbo repeated to himself, but despite his senses urging him not to he still risked a glance up to the door he was too lazy to close earlier.

eyes suddenly widened.

sat in the doorway was a black figure, white orbs coated with layers of thin black that dimmed the light those stereotypical movies would exaggerate. its arms were nowhere in sight, it had no glitch those scary ghost movies would say it did - no, it looked like a normal human boy; minus the arms and human part. 

tubbo sucked in a breath.

how do you breathe?

what was breathing.

wait . . .

was it getting closer?

no,

nonononononononononoonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono

_"hAAA-"_

was it . . . a dream?

sunlight hit his lower abdomen.

a dream.

everything, everything was a dream.

everything?

everythingeverythingeverythingeverythingeverything.

**_*DING DONG BING BONG*_ **

the brunette practically launched himself out of his bed, sprinting with half his might down the stairs and towards the door.

"ah- shoot, sorry;" his gaze lifted off the door knob to see . . .

noone?

he shook his head.

it might be his restlessness.

yeah, blame it on the restlessness.

tubbo leaned against the counter, his index subconsciously messing with his cracked lips. 

water boiled on the stove.

boxes were shoved into storage.

everything was fine.

nothing out of the ordinary.

just . . .

"what was that," tubbo mused.

**_*SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*_ **

"shit!- ah," tubbo reached for the kettle, turning the stove off and dragging the kettle onto the marble counter.

**_"making tea, hm?"_ **

that british voice echoed, and tubbo swore he heard it from somewhere. still, he tensed up.

everything's okay.

okayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokay.

a burning sensation travelled throughout his right hand.

blinking into focus, he choked on a scream.

the brunette pulled his hand away from the steaming tea kettle, gasps of pain taking the place of screams as he stared at his burnt palm.

"water, water- shit." he stumbled towards the sink, turning the handle all to be disappointed as no water drizzled from the head.

"fuck," he tried again, and again, and again to no avail.

with frustration blinding his senses, he slammed his burnt palm onto the handle, regret instantly filling him.

"SHIT!"

salt.

salt was what they used in the movies, right?

whatever.

tubbo sprinkled salt around, he wasn't an expert in this. nobody was. a few minutes later and the whole floor was coated in a thin layer of the salty powder.

"there." he huffed. with the last of his energy, he stumbled and collapsed onto his bed.

and with that, pitch black filled his vision.

**_"tubbo?"_ **

"tubbo, c'mon i'm not going to stand out here all day!" wilbur shouted at the door, cracked yet still having a mysterious and beautiful aura.

"c'mon, it's cold! open up." he dragged a hand through his hair, watching as his breath turned into a misty cloud.

"fine, be that way!" wilbur grumbled at the door. the brit dragged his feet around to the back of the house, staring at the open back door.

"irresponsible mothe'fucker." he smirked, his voice laced with a playful tone.

he walked inside, kicking snow off his boots.

"hello hello!" he yelled into the empty atmosphere.

"tubbo?"

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'll admit this whole thing has me paranoid now.  
> only because its moreso based off a movie that had me sleeping in my mom's room for three years and on an event that happened WHILE i was "sleeping" in my moms room.
> 
> god this really avoided the whole prompt but whatever.  
> also SURPRISE! wilbur content. we love seeing it.
> 
> lol my 5th period math teacher emailed absent in the middle of this, GOOD PFFT- (i hate math, if it isnt obvious. like, I cheated on half my tests.)
> 
> welp bye ly im going to procrastinate and probably catch up on the streams or play AFK Arena now.  
> <3


	3. Oh No! (Marina And The Diamonds)  *no particular timestamp*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol im on a ph1lza cosplayers live and something in me wants to eat their guitar.  
> why do I always write at night- specifically 8PM too.
> 
> um, idk. im bored and have no motivation so write ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's obvious I had no intentions of even WRITING anything tonight, nor publish. but here we are, a shitty chapter filled with weird shit and all of that.  
> yeah I apologize.
> 
> lol its oddly funny to me how im yet again losing motivation in this sort of shit.
> 
> anyway goodnight!

> **_"you'll catch me, right?"_ **
> 
> **_"always."_ **
> 
> * * *

he wasn't being caught.

the ashy-blonde had no firm arms wrapping around his abdomen.

he had no rope being tied around his waist last minute.

with the wind rushing through his hair like screaming prayers, purple hoodie lifted by the wind to reveal his abdomen, he realized;

he had no brother coming to the rescue.

he had no escape.

if he hadn't taken the plunge, and when he did, both ways the young boy was screwed.

regrets pushed to the front of his head.

**_I'll never get to listen to tubbo's rants about bees._ **

**_or tommy's adoration of multiple people._ **

**_I won't be able to see any of my friends again._ **

**_I won't be able to see . . ._ **

**_dream._ **

purpled felt his back painfully collide with rough ground, audible cracks filling his blood-railed ears.

he let out a choked gasp, silky crimson waves already clogging his airway. 

_shit._

crimson puddles formed against the fabric of his once-purple hoodie. 

the pain . . .

"fuck, kid."

that voice--

"it hurts," the ashy-blonde coughed, the older man with a smiley mask covering his facial features pulled him into his chest, rocking back and fourth.

"it hurts, it hurts . . . why does it hurt?" purpled sobbed, the green fabric was beginning to stain with the younger's blood.

"it'll be over soon, shhhh." dream whispered, burying his face into his brother's puffy hair.

"make the pain go away, please." the boy choked, his lunges aching for air.

salty tears were forming in the older's eyes. he couldn't bare seeing his younger brother in pain, but he didn't have the heart to plunge a sword into his chest either.

"it'll be over soon." dream repeated, his voice wavering.

"kid..."

"kid?"

". . ."

dream pulled away from the limp boy, his cold cheeks decorated with dried streams of salty tears and flecks of crimson blood.

he promised.

_i promised._

_I promised I'd catch you._

_how did I screw that up_ too?

**Author's Note:**

> before im done with this shit of a oneshot: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND CAME ON IM GOING TO GO INSANE WTF PLEASE STOP STALKING ME APPLE MUSIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM ABOUT TO FLIP MY FUCKING BED THIS SONG WONT LEAVE ME ALONE AND IM BASICALLY ADDICTED TO IT AT THIS POINT ITS 1OPM MY NEIGHBORS MUST THINK IM INSANE FUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAA SHES LIVING THE DREAM LIVING THE DREAM OH 
> 
> lol after being done with this shit:  
> I admittedly like it, actually. like, shockingly.  
> also drivers license is playing so idk how to feel since i just saw dnf fanart on it looking for the quote at the start.  
> ALSO PLEASE I KNOW PINKY PROMISES ARE OLD BUT I USED TO LOVE DOING THOSE, LIKE I'D DO IT FOR EVERY SMALL THING.  
> again, all platonic (friendship) you fucks-  
> haha i used big words, ARE YOU PROUD KINDERGARTEN TEACHER- (lmfao I used to suck at reading and writing in kindergarten, like I thought tomato was pronounced tow-MAH-toe.)  
> sometimes I wonder if I was a better kid when I was younger (*stares at xreader smut oneshots filling my wattpad library and 34+35 by arianna grande*) i was probably better as a kid.


End file.
